1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle for preventing rainwater or the like splashed by a rear wheel from entering an engine intake system.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-ride type vehicle includes a rear fender covering the upside and rearwardly side of a rear wheel. The rear fender has a structure divided into a fender plate secured to a lower portion of a storage box and a mudguard secured to a rear end portion of the fender plate and extending rearwardly and downwardly. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-29475.
In the conventional technology described above, the rearwardly and downwardly extending mudguard has a complicated shape. Therefore, the rear fender has a divided structure. However, a vehicle having a fresh air inlet of an engine intake system at a position close to the rear wheel needs a rear fender structure for preventing rainwater or the like splashed by the rear wheel from entering the fresh air inlet.